Image sensors have become ubiquitous. They are widely used in digital still cameras, cellular phones, security cameras, as well as, medical, automobile, and other applications. The technology used to manufacture image sensors has continued to advance at a great pace. For example, the demands of higher resolution and lower power consumption have encouraged the further miniaturization and integration of these devices.
Electronic packaging is a sub discipline in the field of electrical engineering. Packaging refers to the protective features built into electronic devices. Packaging of microelectronics must take into consideration protection from mechanical abrasion, excessive heat, electrostatic discharge, and cost, among other things. While many consumer electronics may use time tested packaging methods, state of the art electronic devices may require highly specialized packaging in order for the device to work properly.
As image sensors scale down so must their packaging. However, down-scaling of packaging presents similar problems to down-scaling of microelectronic devices. New smaller packaging components may not dissipate heat as effectively as older larger components, and dated assembly techniques may be frustrated due to the miniature size of modern devices. Accordingly, electronic packaging needs to keep pace with advancements in the underlying semiconductor devices.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.